


Out of Luck

by MischievousAtHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anti-Magic Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Magic Asta, Midoriya Izuku and Asta and Yuno Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a foreigner, Might be OOC-Asta, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Slow Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Yami Sukehiro sympathizes with Midoriya Izuku, because he can't do it if Izuku was not there, but..., magic knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousAtHeart/pseuds/MischievousAtHeart
Summary: At the age of 7, Midoriya Izuku lost his mother in a house fire, and was sent to an orphanage.Though Izuku didn't know that the orphanage he had been sent to will pretty much change his perspective about everything.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Yami Sukehiro, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Future Relationships-, Midoriya Izuku & Asta, Midoriya Izuku & Asta & Yuno, Midoriya Izuku & Yami Sukehiro, Midoriya Izuku & Yuno
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	1. Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> So an idea popped up in me, and I realized Aizawa and Yami's voice actor is the same. In both anime, they are both like mentors and were fond of their students/members, so I thought...why not make a crossover lol. Also, one loves to sleep and one likes to take a dump, so nope, sorry I'm in love with them.

“Mommy, where are we going?” 4-year-old young Izuku asked his mother, Inko, who was preparing things that look like files or requirements near the table.

“Honey, we’ll go see a doctor today! You get to know what quirk you’ll have!” His mother beamed, while she kneeled in one knee to face Izuku in his level. Much to her kid’s joy, she knows that her son has been itching to know what his quirk will be. Izuku jumped and began to run around the room, making her smile at her kid’s excitement. She stood up and approached him, then ruffled his hair.

“Really mommy? Can I get a quirk like Kacchan?!” The boy looked up to her mother, who reflected the same smile as him. She can’t help but chuckle to her boy. His excitement was just over the brim.

“Yeah, Izuku! Maybe you’ll get a quirk like Katsuki, or even better! Let’s go now, you don’t want to be late right?” His mother replied, and with that, she held Izuku by the hand to head off the doctors.

They arrived at the quirk doctor, and Inko let the doctor examine her son while she was waiting on the side. After a couple of tests, the doctor let Izuku accompany his mother, and they waited for the results of the test. After about fifteen minutes, the doctor came back, only to have a grim look in his face.

Both the mother and son didn’t know how to react when the bomb of reality was dropped to them.

_Just give it up. The boy is quirkless. He can never have a quirk._

The doctor solemnly said to Inko, who froze in shock for a few moments then had a few tears flowing out of her eyes. Her kid was much worse. Izuku went on full out crying, and he already dropped his All Might toy, having a few cracks as its damage. Inko stopped crying, as she now had to face the truth. All now she can do is support her son even if there is a tough road ahead of him.

Inko thanked the doctor and grabbed Izuku out of the room.

The walk to their home was quiet, and Izuku was still crying, holding his All Might toy that had cracks on it.

There is a silence between them along the way to their home, and once they reached the door and his mother opened it, Izuku immediately ran off to his room, shutting it completely but not locking it.

He sniffled while he opens his computer, and opens the site- HeroTube, that lets him watch videos about heroes.

There he watched the debut of All Might, saving people with his signature smile and phrase.

On the other side, Inko sat on a chair on the dining table, having a few tears flowing out of her face out of shock in today’s events. She was heartbroken that Izuku will never get a quirk, and she was worried that many people will try to hurt him and discriminate against him because of the lack of it. She then heard the sobs Izuku had been making in his room and went to the door before proceeding to knock the door twice.

“Izuku, are you alright?” Inko asked quietly but enough to be heard inside the room. Once she didn’t get a reply, she opened the door and saw her child tears flowing out while watching his favorite hero on his computer.

“Mom, I can still be a hero like him…right?” Izuku asked between his sniffles, and that was enough for his mother to be crashing down to his side, hugging him tightly.

“I am sorry, Izuku... I am sorry!” His mother wailed while clutching him tightly. Izuku was crying but he felt empty inside. He felt like his life was ended just because he didn’t have a quirk, but then he realized that his mother was still at his side, crying at him. The words that flowed out of his mother’s mouth was not the one he wanted, but still, he knew that probably because of his lack of quirk, his mother was more saddened by the news than he was.

“Mom…please don’t cry…It’s not your fault,” Izuku said, and returned a hug back at his mother, who was still crying in front of him. He can feel his shirt getting wet, but he didn’t care. He didn’t know that his mother is that much worried about him, and thought that was probably blaming herself because he was quirkless.

“I’ll go to sleep now, mom. Please at least try to get sleep tonight.” Izuku smiled lightly to his mother, albeit strained. He helped his mother go up, and wiped a few tears in her face.

Her mother smiled a little, seeing that her son was, for now, okay, but the feeling of worry doesn’t leave her chest. For now, she ignored it and kissed Izuku good night on his bed. Both of them were crestfallen by the news, but for now, they need to go on to their life. Inko then went to her room, and she laid on the bed with tears on her face until she drifted off to sleep.

___________

**_3 years later._ **

Izuku didn’t forget the fact that he was quirkless, but he also didn’t forget his dream of being a hero. He wasn’t gonna let his quirklessness bind him off his dreams, and he will strive hard to achieve it, even though people shunned him about it and hurt him every day because of it. He was still going on in his life because he still had his mother, who was nonetheless ever supportive to him even though they both know that his dreams were hard to reach. God knows what he’ll do if his mother was gone.

Izuku was walking down the street when he saw a child his age was getting bullied by three boys. He then ran ahead and caught the punch that was directed at the boy, only to realize that the bully was none other than his childhood _friend_ , Katsuki Bakugo.

“Oi, nerd! What a quirkless freak like you doing here?!” Bakugo shouted, and his lackeys behind him snickered at the sight in front of them. Izuku put out his arms in a protective stance in front of the kid, who was telling him to go away before both of them get badly hurt.

“Midoriya, go away now, they are picking on me not you!” the kid behind him whispered harshly, but Izuku just shushed him. This kid was the only one in his class that didn’t mock him that much, like hell he will let him be hurt.

“You are the one who should go away now, your mother will be angry if they saw that bruises you had. Please run away.” Izuku whispered back, and the boy hesitated on Izuku’s request. Izuku then gave him a look that ‘ _if you don’t run, I’ll make you’_ and the boy stood up and ran, giving him a sympathetic look before he was far away.

Another thing. Due to him being quirkless and being bullied, well he started to ignore all the people around him and just went to the flow of life. He didn’t care about how they perceive him, but he still stood tall to his dreams and ideals. Much to the dismay of Bakugo.

Now back to the present, Izuku was left with an angry Bakugo and his lackeys who were still snickering on him. Izuku couldn’t help but have the urge to punch the other two behind Bakugo. Well, because only he knows that his lackeys were probably just friends with him because of his wonderful quirk.

“Why do you even protected that kid? At least he had a quirk to protect himself, but you don’t have one!” Bakugo’s lackey snorted, while the other one laughed. Bakugo then landed a punch at Izuku and let off an explosion in his shoulder, before picking him up by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Listen Deku. I don’t have time for a useless quirkless freak like you, but if you keep getting on my way and if you are still aiming to be a hero, I’ll throw you to the side like the pebble you are. You got that?!” Bakugo then threw Izuku to the ground, which Izuku hesitantly nodded to him. He then huffed out of frustration and walked away, with his lackeys tailing him, leaving a battered and bruised Izuku on the ground.

Izuku then stood up and dusted off dirt on his shirt, and started his walk home mindlessly. That was the everyday occurrence between him and Bakugo, so he couldn’t care less. He was about three minutes away from his home when he heard the sounds of the sirens blaring near their apartment. Out of panic, Izuku ran as fast as he could to reach their home, only to see it, engulfed on fire.

His heart was pumping fast, as he could see that there are heroes on standby, and doing nothing but look to their burning apartment.

Before he can even think logically, his body moved on his own, rushing to the fire. The images of his mother’s smiles flashing in his mind.

_She is the only one I had, I have to save her!_

Izuku reached the door to their burning apartment, and saw his mother on the floor, with burns and blood over her.

Their house is in ruins, and the fire was consuming everything. The smoke made everything less visible, and also made Izuku cough.

He tried to get inside, but the heroes that were capable of the situation are now there and drag him out of the harm’s way.

He could only cry and thrash at the hold of the hero who was holding him, but he didn’t care. His mother is dying, or possibly even dead by now, and no one even tried to save her when there could be still hope.

He was then given to the police, only to be scolded by them that he was reckless or something like that but it just went out of his ears, because his mind was still blank at the moment.

The emptiness he felt when he was diagnosed as a quirkless person returned, and he couldn’t help but just feel a flood of emotions in his chest. The void is consuming him, and there was no one to pull him out of it now.

People were looking to the kid, only to give him sympathizing and sad looks. It was the looks of pity, and he absolutely hated that.

“So what will happen to the kid? He doesn’t seem to have any relatives left.” A police officer asked a detective on-site, and the latter just sighed.

“I guess he’ll just go to an orphanage after this. After all, there is no one that can take care of him here, especially due to his quirkless status. Man, how I hate this society for having that mentality.” The detective then bent down to Izuku’s level and asked him a couple of questions before accompanying him to the police car. The whole time after that event, Izuku’s face held nothing but blank emotion.

Inside the car, Izuku then felt sleepy along the way to the police station and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This fic doesn't have an update schedule, but I'll try once every month.


	2. Strange(r)

Three days have passed since his mother died.

What do you expect for the little kid she left behind to feel? Izuku was obviously dejected. He felt empty, and his self-deprecating thoughts bloomed at a fast rate in just that span of days. He thought that if he was useless because he was quirkless, now worthless was added to his vocabulary, seeing that he didn’t even have the chance to pull his mother out of the fire when _she is just right there_. And since his mother is the only one that gives him worth, having her gone took a great toll on him. If he just moved fast enough before the heroes restrain him, maybe he will not be orphaned and will see the smile he wanted to see right now.

Three days since his files for the orphanage were now processed.

In the span of three days, the detective on-site in their house fire took him in his house to take care of him for the moment to get his files processed for orphanage. Sure the man was sure caring, but his family? Heck no, thank you very much. The man’s kids were like an upgraded version of Bakugo, and all they did was throw words and their quirk right at him the moment the man leaves the door.

And now the day has come where he was leaving the detective’s house who took care of him for that three days out of pity.

Yes, just because his mother died, the discrimination of his quirkless status somehow lessened in the _outside_ , and he was grateful for that. But he was bitter nonetheless because all of this is just out of the people’s pity. Then sooner or later, the society will run again like they always did, running without even looking back at what they stepped into like the quirkless people are a bunch of ants that you can kill any moment. Funny, maybe if he was in a different timeline he’ll bite back.

He stared at the man who took care of him in a small span of time and gave him an empty smile. Then glared at the kids who were snickering behind him, before going inside the car that will deliver him to his new home, an orphanage.

He stepped inside the car, and the driver greeted him. The driver had a nice demeanor, but he can’t help but immediately sense that something is peculiar about the man. He didn’t know why, but he had this instinct ever since he was a kid. He didn’t say anything about it though, he also didn’t question why the man has a heck of a broom in the passenger’s seat. He just thought that maybe after the man dropped him off the orphanage he’ll begin to clean the car because you know, quirkless people aren’t even considered normal people in this society, they are treated like germs or diseases that need to be avoided.

Somehow, he was right, and somehow he was wrong.

The man was indeed peculiar, because as they drive away the man was keen to his surroundings, looking every now and then to the window then to the windshield. Though there is one thing that made Izuku more suspicious of the man is that he has a book attached to his belt. Izuku moved and tilted his head inside the car to get a better look at the book, and he was sure that he saw a three-leaf clover there. _It was pretty cool, but what was that supposed to mean?_

What he was wrong is that the moment they get off the car, the man pulled the broom out of the car and asked him to follow him to a secluded area. This man can’t be any more suspicious at the moment.

“Uhm, mister. I thought we are going to an orphanage, but why we are like on the side of the mountain?” Izuku inquired the man, which looked down at him. He seems to hesitate to answer for a moment and just stared at him for a good minute, before deciding to respond. He bent down to look at Izuku’s level and spoke,

“I have a…quirk that lets me fly with things. The most convenient for me is the broom here. The car broke down so I need to escort you through my broom. Is that okay with you?” The man asked, but Izuku saw something in the man’s eyes, something indifferent at the same time there is a hint of nervousness in it. He knew the man was obviously lying through his teeth because he knows that the car was absolutely not broken, and the man’s statement just made him more suspicious than Izuku thought this was kidnapping. Though there wasn’t anywhere to go to anyway, so he decided that he’ll just suck it up and go with the flow. Since he had no other choice, of course, he agreed.

The man then sat on the broom, and it instantly floated the moment he sat on it. He looked at Izuku who was watching him at awe and giving him curious looks. The man just chuckled at the kid.

“So hop on kid, we’re running late at the moment. Hold onto me.” The man smiled, and Izuku wasted no time and jumped at the broom and sat on it. He held into the man by his stomach, and in seconds they floated higher and higher, which gave Izuku a wave of excitement he didn’t feel since his mom died. And in less than seconds, they were flying through the air, flying through the clouds.

Izuku can’t help but feel the thrill of flying, a sense of enjoyment bubbling up inside him, but of course, that will go die down the moment he looked down. They were so up in the sky that he felt a sudden jolt of fear flow inside him and he loosened his grip on the man.

He fell out of the broom out of fear, but luckily the man caught him by the shirt before he can even splat on the ground.

The man sighed on relief, and now he put Izuku in front of him, seeing that he might fall again if he was in the back of the broom.

Sooner than later they were lowering down, and Izuku saw a building nearby. It looks small, but he can’t help but stare on awe how many trees are in this area. _Is this a secluded place in Japan where only a few people lived?_

They arrived at their destination, and Izuku hopped out of the broom and observed the building, or his supposed orphanage. It looks like a church, but nothing was out of the ordinary there.

What was out of the ordinary is that he saw a giant skull a little far away from the orphanage, and it doesn’t help that it looks like a person was standing on it. He was _definitely_ curious about it.

He looked at the man as he hopped down the broom, and pointed at the church which Izuku then focused his eyes on.

He looked on the doors as a man, which he presumed a priest, and a lady, who looks like a nun, walk out of the church and approached him.

“Well kid, welcome to your new home.”


	3. New Kids

“Father, there is someone outside! And he had a kid with him!”

“What? Who in their right mind would come here with a kid?”

Father Orsi Ofai knows that today was supposed to be a normal day where he’ll just see the kids play outside. But when he saw the man in the broom and with a child in front of the orphanage before the day could even start, this either means it was important, or something was really wrong.

So let’s just say he was momentarily shocked to hear that someone had the guts to come to the forsaken realm. All along bring a _kid_ , to an orphanage in the boonies. Sure enough, that wasn’t a coincidence, right?

He ran outside with Sister Lily, and looked at the man, then the kid. His eyes lingered more on the kid and took in his appearance.

Needless to say, he looked like a mix of Asta and Yuno, not in appearance, but in personalities.

He needs to give it to the kid. From the first moment he looked at him, he looks like he is calm and collected. At the same time, the kid’s eyes cannot deny that he was curious at his surroundings, as they were practically gleaming (and the kid literally looks everywhere but not at the people in front of him).

“Hello Father, may I take a word?” The man calls, and of course, he immediately went over to speak with him. After all, this is the first time he saw an orphan being delivered here in the forsaken realm. It may be more common to orphanages in the common realm, but here? Absolutely not.

He let Sister Lily take the child inside the orphanage before talking to the man. Once he saw that they are already inside, he spoke.

“What is it?” Father inquired, not missing a beat. The man replied with a sigh, his hair shadowing his eyes.

He looked at the man thoroughly and tried to assess his status. Sure enough in his clothing, he looks like somewhat a noble, but he can’t pinpoint what family is it. The man seems familiar though, he can’t really seem to remember. Did the two of them meet at some point?

“His name is Izuku Midoriya. He’s my son.” The man said, a tone of sadness lacing in his words and a bitter smile twitching on the man’s lips. Father felt confused, not because of the sentimental feelings the man displayed, but because of the obvious unfamiliarity of the surname of the kid. This only meant one thing, not only they are not from this kingdom, but they are also not from this continent. The question is, how?

“If I am not asking, that name is rather _uncommon_ here, can you explain more where you came from?” He asked, and the man’s fingers twitched, which didn’t go unnoticed. Father narrowed his eyes, and the man scratched the back of his neck.

“Right. So please, I want all of this to be secret to my child, and never say this story ever to him.” The man sighed, and Father had his curiosity up.

“Okay. If you think that’s safe for your child, then I’m okay with it.” He replied, and the man replied with a smile.

______________

In the inside of the orphanage, Sister Lily guided Izuku to meet the kids, which all of them are waiting by the table. She smiled genuinely before she introduced the new kid to the children, who had looks of shock and curiosity.

“Okay, kids. He will be your new brother, is that okay with you?” She asked, and some of the younger kids jumped in joy, except the two older kids. Izuku had this blank look in his face, but with a calculating gaze in the two older kids. It seems that the gray-haired one rambled excitedly to the black-haired one, who looks like uninterested but was clearly listening to the person talking to him.

“Sister, how old is he?” The gray-haired one asked, and Sister put a finger on her chin, seemingly thinking, before answering his question. By now Izuku wasn’t really listening, he just wanted to go away and curl up in a corner.

“Father really didn’t give me his details...” Sister trailed off, but before she can even speak, the gray-haired kid was already in front of Izuku with the black-haired one beside him and held out a hand.

“Hi! I am Asta! And this is Yuno!” He nudged to the black-haired one, “How about you?” He grinned, but that didn’t quite reach on Izuku’s end. Izuku frowned, but nevertheless put out his hand.

“Izuku.” He said quietly as he shook Asta’s hand lightly before immediately pulling away.

Asta frowned at the kid’s reaction and looked at Yuno, which is giving him the look that signifies that he also doesn’t know.

In Asta’s case, he was confused about why the kid immediately pulled out his hand. Is he disgusted by them like the nobles? Because they are orphans and in the boonies? On the other hand, Yuno was more confused on the green-haired boy’s cold demeanor. Is he not used to talking to people? Or in just his age. Then again, it seemed like he didn’t say a word ever since he arrives except his name.

Izuku just shrugged and proceeds to walk out of the church, gaining gasps from the other kids. Sister Lily called him out, but it fell deaf on the new kid’s ears.

Father was about to enter when he saw Izuku walk out and tried to stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder, but the kid seemed to flinch before he shoved the hand away then promptly ran. Asta and Yuno shared a look before running after him, but to Asta’s surprise, he seems to be going in the demon’s head.

“Izuku! Wait for us!” Asta yelled, hoping for the kid to stop, but it seems to just get out of his ear as he didn’t even bother to look behind and just continued running.

_______________

Izuku didn’t know what he is doing.

One moment he introduced himself to the two older kids in the coldest manner he can muster, the next he just blanked out when he saw the looks of them- frowning like they didn’t like him. Did they somehow figure out that he is quirkless?

The moment he somehow had regained his senses, he was curled up in a ball, his back leaning on a tree.

The place where he is kinda dark, the only source of light was the entrance of it. Izuku doesn’t know where he had been.

Meanwhile, Asta and Yuno finally caught up to Izuku in the demon’s head. They don’t know why he went here, but that was a question for later. That probably wasn’t going to be answered. They stepped inside but then froze when they heard sobs behind a tree. They took a step closer and found green-hair. Ah, he was panicking…maybe that’s why he went here.

Asta cautiously approached the boy, but Yuno just stood on his spot, observing them.

“Hey…What’s the problem?” Asta knelt down in the side of the boy, and slowly rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Izuku seemed to be okay with it, and just sniffled in his cries.

“Sorry, it’s just everything seems new to me…I am not familiar in this place, and I am very sure this is another country…” Izuku said as he sniffled, wiping his tears away but not making eye contact with the other kid. Asta and Yuno looked at him in confusion at the words he said.

“Another…” Asta began, “Country?” and Yuno finished. Izuku decided to look up to them, but as soon he saw their faces, he felt flabbergasted. Is this the first time they have someone in their country to go here?

“Yeah…I think so. Have you seen the man that brought me here? First, we were traveling by car, then all of a sudden we were riding in a broom.” Izuku explained as he finished wiping away his tears, only leaving him with a puffy face. The two looked at him like he had grown another head.

“Wait, wait, wait… What do you mean by ‘ _car_ ’? What is it?” Asta questioned, his eyes sparkling in curiosity Yuno just blankly stared at Izuku, but he himself also felt curious about what is it. Izuku looked at them in bewilderment as if they asked a dumb question.

“You don’t know what a car is?!” Izuku screeched, his tears long gone but replaced with an expression of disbelief. Then again, he realized that people here look like they travel by brooms, but don’t they have other means of transportation?

“Uhm, all the people here travel by brooms as you can see.” Yuno pointed out, and Izuku felt a little confused. _I thought the man said that his quirk allows him to fly through things, but everyone here too can do it? How do they even fly with a cleaning tool? Don’t they have other vehicles? Is that only their means of transportation? If so-_

“No, we don’t have those vehicles you say. We only travel by broom and walking. The car you are saying, it sounds new.” Yuno cut him off, and Izuku flushed in embarrassment. He is muttering again. But with a new environment, it only reignited his interest in things! Now that he is in a different country, he can start over, and learn about things that are beyond his knowledge!

“But how can you make it levitate? Does everyone has some kind of quirk that makes it float? But how can everyone have the same quirk? Is all of you had an attribute to make it possible?” He asked enthusiastically as he stood up, his eyes gleaming in excitement. Yuno backed off a step in a confusion of the mood change, on the other hand, Asta didn’t follow in his train of thoughts. In fact, it seems that his brain short-circuited. But as he got himself to understand Izuku’s words in a few minutes, his eyes sparkling in curiosity.

“Quirk?! What is that?” Asta blurted out, and Izuku seemed to slump a little. Yuno raised a brow on that, but Asta didn’t even notice Izuku’s reaction.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” He scratched the back of his neck, before continuing, “In my country…? People have powers they call quirk. Like they can manipulate elements, or do things that are extraordinary. Most of them have it, but I am in the percentage of people who don’t have it.” He explained, and Asta scratched his head, as his brain malfunctioned, unable to take the new information.

“I don’t…understand,” Asta muttered, and Yuno scoffed at his stupidity.

“You can’t be serious, Asta. But anyway, so it is similar to our magic then?” Yuno inquired, and it just a moment, that gleam in Izuku’s eyes returned, as he blurted out questions on his mind.

“Magic?! What is that? Is that some sort of powers too?” He exclaimed, at the same time resisting himself from jumping in joy at the new things he was about to learn. Yuno huffed at his excitement, it seems he had to deal with two Astas now. At least he is not as stupid as Asta.

“Basically everything here is about magic. Everyone has it and depends on it, whether for daily living or for protecting the kingdom. Like the Wizard King does.” Yuno explained, and Izuku tilted his head upon hearing the last sentence.

“Wizard…King?” He asked, and Yuno gained a small smile in his face, as he explained.

“He is the highest rank of the Magic Knight, where he protects the kingdom along with the other Magic Knights.” Izuku looked at him in wonder, baffled but amazed at how things are different here.

“What is a Magic Knight?” He asked again, and Asta, who gotten over his earlier malfunction, eagerly butted in.

“They are the ones who protect the kingdom from danger! They are so cool!” Asta said cheerfully, his eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. Izuku laughed at the eagerness of the gray-haired kid and felt his sadness go away for a moment.

“So they are like heroes then?” He jumped as he asked, and Asta eagerly nodded at him, though he didn’t understand what he said.

“He-roes?” Yuno tilted his head upon hearing the foreign word, and Izuku hummed in agreement, before replying.

“Yeah, in our country, Heroes are the ones who protect the citizens from harm and villains. They use their quirks for good to save people. They are hailed as eiyuu.” He explained, and Yuno smiled at the similarity their countries have. 

“Yeah kinda like that I guess, they save people from harm, so they are also sometimes hailed as that.” Yuno said as he decided to sit on a nearby stone, and looked outside to see the scenery. Izuku had a small smile on his face as he looked down to the ground, and a silence ensued between them for a moment. Until it was cut off by Asta.

“So our countries have a lot in common then!” Asta said, but the mood instantly changed when Izuku frowned and looked up to them.

“B-But, don’t you hate me? I am different from you. In fact, you can even consider me a foreigner here.” He muttered sadly, but he was jolted back in surprise when Asta cheerfully grabbed his arm and spoke,

“Nonsense! You are our brother now! Say, do you want to be the Wizard King one day?” He asked, and Izuku felt a new feeling bubbling inside him. A new found aim, and he felt determined to go for it.

“Y-yes…” He stuttered as he shyly smiled, and Asta grinned at him.

“Great! We can be rivals then!” He exclaimed, and Izuku felt the need to share a grin to the boy, so he did, although it faltered seconds later in awkwardness.

“Uhh…Thanks? I’m Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, and sorry for the bad impression.” He shyly muttered, holding out a hand for Asta and Yuno to shake, which they eagerly took.

“It’s no problem at all! You’re just scared!” Asta said, the grin never leaving his face. Yuno in turn just gave the new kid a smile.

“Yeah…I guess,” Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head, and smiled at them.

“Come on, everyone is waiting for us.” Yuno had a small smile in his face as he stood up, and Izuku and Asta shared a look before laughing and following him.

 _Well, I guess I won’t be a hero, Kacchan. I’ll be aiming to be the Wizard King, then be a Magic Knight along with them._ Izuku smiled as Asta pulled him along to the church, with Yuno trailing behind them.


	4. Keepin up with the Bakugo's

Mitsuki Bakugo absolutely felt like shit.

She was friends with Inko for a long, long time. And he treated her son, Izuku as a nephew.

She left Katsuki with Masaru for a business trip a day ago, and when she received a call in the middle of a night that Inko’s apartment went on fire from a co-worker, she immediately packed her things and just left her boss a text saying it was an emergency.

When she got in Musutafu, she was expecting to see Inko in a chair to see her, or even in a hospital bed. She was expecting to see her _alive_.

But no, she was directed at a morgue. She saw her best friend, now a corpse beyond recognition, lying on a metal table.

She felt her world slowly crumble. It fucking hurts. When you are a mile away working when your friend is burning to death with his nephew.

Speaking of, where is her nephew?!

The morning after the fire, the day where she got back, she received a call from the police, since it seems that she was Inko’s only immediate contact after Hisashi. They said that they put Izuku in the system, and his orphanage papers are being processed. They said that she should wait two more days for her to see Izuku, saying he was traumatized or healing and something like that, so she waited. She waited for two days to see her nephew.

But this bullshitery was not the one she was expecting after two days.

After two days, she barged into the police station, demanding to see her nephew.

When she arrived there, she was met with two detectives talking to each other, the one who said to her that she will meet her nephew today seemingly distraught as his hair was all over the place. When he met Mitsuki’s eyes, he blanched. Which only fueled a mix of confusion and anger in her heart.

“Where the hell is my nephew, detective!” She shouted at them, and the other detective who was talking to the detective she shouted at steps forward and gave her a strained smile.

“Mrs. Bakugo, please calm down. Let’s talk about it in my office.” He offered, and she just huffed and followed him into where his office is. He pointed a chair in front of his table for her to sit on, which she immediately did, and gripped the sides, trying to quell her anger.

“My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. The Midoriya Arson is the case handed to me yesterday.” The detective informed her, but when she heard the word arson, she froze.

“Arson…?” She trailed off, the word circulating on her mind. It’s not an accident? It’s on purpose?

“We believe that someone set the fire on the Inko Midoriya’s house, or at least, witnesses said it seems there was a fight inside the house to cause the fire on it. Young Midoriya-kun was at the school at that time, so he was safe. Although, since he had no relatives, he was passed off to the system. ” The detective informed him grimly, which she just slowly nodded. But she can’t help but ask.

“Why you didn’t ask if there was someone ready to adopt him? Why you directly handed him off to the system? You know how the system works, detective. So why? Why did you pass off my nephew directly into the system when he saw his mother died in front of his eyes? We want to adopt him, so why haven’t you asked us?” She said with clear distress in her voice, as she rubbed her temples since it began throbbing.

“We can’t let you adopt Midoriya-kun that easily because the Midoriya Inko’s will doesn’t say anything on who will be handed her son’s custody if she died. The first step if you want to adopt him first is for him to be handed off to the system then after that he can be fostered. But there is something in Midoriya Inko’s will that I think prohibits you from adopting Midoriya-kun.” The detective informed her, a thin line on his face. She is not expecting this.

“What is it?” She tilted her head as she questioned.

“Her will states that never let Katsuki Bakugo near her son if she ever died.”

And it that moment, you can hear a pin drop from the tension. Mitsuki gritted her teeth, frustration reaching her as she clenched her fists in her lap.

“Then at least, where is he. Where is Izuku?” She said quite loud, anger seeping in her voice. She hopes that the detective at least gives her hope, that Izuku was safe, even if she wasn’t the one to adopt him. She wishes that her nephew was in safe hands. But from the looks of the detective that gives her, she felt her heart drop.

“He was kidnapped, Bakugo-san. We don’t know where he is.” The detective looked down as he revealed the information, and Mitsuki felt herself _breaking_.

“How…come? They told me…I just had to wait two days to meet him? How this happened?” She said, her voice cracking as she clenched her fists more tightly, her knuckles becoming white. After all of what happened, Izuku just had to be kidnapped. Just what luck she had.

“We now had a sketch on the person who took away Midoriya-kun, based on my talk to the other detective earlier. It seems the man tricked him on believing that he was from the orphanage that Midoriya-kun was supposed to go, but when he called the orphanage, they said nobody came in today. We already filed a missing person case of him and tried to retrace everything, but it seems, he just disappeared. We are trying our best to bring him back as possible. But with things going on, I’m sorry that there is a possibility that the case may go cold.” Tsukauchi informed her with a solemn tone, and Mitsuki just felt wetness on her face, not really caring when some tears there escaped.

What she will do now?

_________

Katsuki Bakugo was walking towards his home when he saw the smoke a street across their house.

_That’s…a little close to Auntie Inko’s apartment to be relieving._

He just shrugged, probably they already fixed the problem there too since the smoke is already dissipating. He kicked a pebble under his feet to try and calm his gut, but…

_But…why it feels something is still wrong?_

So that’s why he ran towards the door of their house and slammed it open, before immediately opening the television.

Once he saw the news, he crashed to the floor.

He can’t believe it. No, that can’t be…

He felt all the sounds in the world disappear as he watched the news. He didn’t even feel that something is in his shoulder. Or that his father is sobbing beside him.

No, it’s impossible. Auntie Inko didn’t die. It’s just another person’s body. It’s not her. She’s much stronger than that. That’s why she still kept Deku at her home.

_“…died, the heroes were too late to save the woman. A child tried to save her…”_

A child? As he thought who it was, a blur of green was caught on footage on the screen.

_Deku. Deku tried to save Auntie Inko. And the heroes just watched her die._

“Kat-...Katsu-...Kat-...suki! Bre-...Breathe, Katsu-…!” Katsuki didn’t even know that he was hyperventilating, for the first time in his life.

“Hey, match your breathing with me okay?” He hears his father say, and he desperately tries to follow the exaggerated breaths he is showing to him.

“1…2…3…In…Out…There you go Katsuki…Just breathe.” He felt his breathing slow, from ragged to somewhat calm, as he continued to follow his father’s instructions.

After he calmed down, he can’t speak at all. He was in a daze. Shocked.

Even if he hated the nerd, he doesn’t want him to see his mother die, or even him. That’s just cruel.

He felt absolute shit. Guilt is slowly creeping in his chest, as he began to regret what he said to Deku earlier in the morning. If he reacted like this, how even his mother, who is closer to the Midoriya’s, will react?

________

Masaru Bakugo is a simple man. Really.

He tried to be calm in stress-inducing situations, a byproduct of having a wife and a son that have explosive personalities.

Though he might not that close to Inko like his wife, he was no exception to the pain of having her gone.

He had suspicions on why there was a fire. But he can’t even consider it, so he will just discuss it with his wife when he comes home.

He can’t do anything but act as support for his family now.

The morning after that news of the fire, Katsuki was sleeping on the couch, his face a little pale and looking more exhausted. He never saw his son like this. He wonders how his wife is even faring.

And speaking of, there she is. She kicked open the door like she does when she was troubled, but the face she makes the difference. She had tear tracks on her face, with a trace of anger in his eyes.

Masaru immediately directed his eyes to Katsuki and sighed in relief when he saw he is still asleep, and just changed position on the couch. At least Katsuki didn’t wake up from that.

He stood up and hugged his wife after checking on his son, and he felt the fabric on his shoulder become wet, but he didn’t care. His family needs him, and he will be damn strong for them.

“I…I didn’t even have the…the chance to say sorry to her, Masaru. I…can’t…” His wife speaks out between sobs, as she clutched him like a lifeline. He just rubbed her back as a sign of comfort, as he also felt some tears flow down from his eyes. It hurts to see his family like this.

“I can’t say it’s okay, Mitsu. We just need to be strong for now. If not for us, then for Katsuki. He had a panic attack yesterday when he watched the news after going home.” He informed his wife in a solemn tone, as he began to pull back from the hug and wipe the tears from his wife’s eyes. Mitsuki gave him a strained smile, but it quickly turned into a grimace as she realized what happened to her son. They just stood there a moment of silence, before he spoke up.

“Do you, do you think it’s him?” He asked, and Mitsuki looked at him in confusion.

“The bastard who left Inko and Izuku? I don’t think so. But I think it’s his enemies that Inko was so scared about.” She answered, a scowl appearing on her face.

“I see. Do you think we can say it to the police?” He asked, and his wife’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t know Masaru…if we get involved in that bastard’s problem, we might include ourselves in a larger danger. I don’t want that, especially for Katsuki.” She answered, and he hummed in agreement.

“I guess. So what about Izuku?” He turned around to check Katsuki again, and seeing he was still asleep, he turned to Mitsuki.

“We’ll try to adopt him, if not, we can just visit him whenever we can, and ensure that he’ll be okay in somebody’s hands.”

He just hummed again in agreement, feeling exhausted emotionally. He just hopes for the best.

Little did the couple know, their son was listening to their conversation the whole time, a deep scowl not by anger, but regret present in his face.

_________

Mitsuki came home late, three days after that house fire.

She cooked for the family that night, which was a bit unusual, as Masaru would say.

They sat as they ate the curry she made before she broke the news to them.

“They said Izuku was kidnapped.”

Masaru dropped his spoon on his plate, and Katsuki looked at her in wide eyes, which started glistening.

“But how?! I thought he was sent to a fucking orphanage! He…he should be safe by now!” Katsuki screamed, and Mitsuki just looked at his son with a frown.

“I know Katsuki. He was not kidnapped that easily. They said that he was kidnapped by the man they thought was the one who will bring Izuku to the orphanage, in the place where he was staying at earlier.” She replied, hoping his son will drop it, but that only made Katsuki protest more.

“Maybe he was not staying in a secure house that way he was kidnapped! The fucker was defenseless after all!” He cried, but Mitsuki was not having all that, so he cleared his statement for her son to understand.

“No. He was staying at the detective’s house, Katsuki. Izuku was kidnapped because they were fooled.”

And at that, Katsuki just slumped on his seat, defeated. Once he felt his eyes becoming wet, he immediately stomped towards his room and slammed the door shut once he was inside.

Silence ensued in the dining room for a minute or two before Mitsuki spoke up again.

“I have a suspicion that it’s the bastard that kidnapped Izuku.” She said as she scooped some food and shoved it in her mouth, and waited for her husband to reply. Masaru was shocked by this statement, but later on, recovered.

“Okay. So we need to keep this from Katsuki right?” He replied as he cleaned his plate, before putting it to the sink.

“Yeah. It’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, need some help ㅠㅠ. I'm still not sure what attribute Asta's magic will be, so if you have suggestions please tell me.  
> Also, do you want him to stay in Black Bulls or not?


	5. In the age of fifteen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, Katsuki and Izuku's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I have done, but I'm in between between satisfied and not so there's that.

Eight fucking years have passed, and Katsuki stands in front of the U.A. gates, wondering where and what happened to his childhood friend.

Does he even deserve to call him that? He bullied him all his life and only caused him harm, just because of his fucking ego. That shitty pride he can’t let go, because he thought Deku- no, _Izuku,_ was looking down on him, even though the nerd is just making him see his faults that he was so blind to. He wonders why Deku hadn’t called him a villain, because he is certainly acting exactly like one in that time.

He mindlessly went to the area where the written exams are conducted and slumped in a chair. He waited for the people to fill in. Once complete, he waited again for the proctor in front to give the tests, and the moment he received his own sheet, he started answering.

Most of it was basic, and that is coming from a student from a shitty school like himself. He thought that maybe they just went on easy on this because the practical test was much harder, which makes sense.

Two hours have passed and the proctor called time. Katsuki passed his papers, before walking (read: stomping) outside to take fresh air.

In that span of eight years, Katsuki sure did some soul-searching. It took a long time for the realization to set in, and convincing (more like scolding and coaxing with a dash of blackmail) from his mother that what he did to Izuku as a kid was wrong. It also took about 4 years before he finally relented to fucking anger management therapy.

Now, at least Katsuki was just pissed at everything, and that’s called progress because when he was a kid he would explode at everything if it didn’t get in his own way.

His purpose in being a hero changed too. Drastically. When Izuku was present, all he wanted was to be number one and beat the villains to their place. When he disappeared, _kidnapped_ , gone, and add that with the realization Katsuki had, all he wanted to do now was to make sure that people like Izuku could be safe. Not by the fact that he is quirkless, no, he wanted the people who had been missing, that the police gave up searching for, because they are _good as dead,_ to be safe. Because all this time, Katsuki still wanted to apologize to Izuku, but just like the sayings said, you’ll don’t know what you have until it’s gone. In his case, he’s gone. He vowed to himself that he will find him, even if it took him years, he will not give up. And when he is dead set on something, he sure will do everything to achieve it, and that’s a promise.

Taking the much appreciated fresh air, he went to the orientation where the practical exam will be explained. Present Mic was there (he huffed, the nerd will certainly have a field day if he was here), and explained that there will be different robots that amount to different points, and one robot that was only a distraction. Katsuki was deeply suspicious of the latter.

After the orientation, they were told to go to their areas indicated in their card. Now he stood in front of his testing area and rubbed his wrists. He is not being a hero for just himself now, so he must pass this. He _will_ pass, no matter what. He sighed and waited.

Hearing the start, he blasted himself towards the testing area and exploded the robots in his vision. All the while shouting and pushing other examinees who were dumb enough to get themselves into falling debris.

_____________

“Oi, Yuno! Have you seen Izuku?” Asta shouted as he put all the wet clothes of the children in a laundry basket, while Yuno is watching over the kids' play.

“I think he went to the demon’s head again. You know, training like a muscle head such as you.” Yuno deadpanned, but there is a hint of concern in it. Ever since Izuku found out that Asta and Yuno can finally use magic, Izuku always left in the afternoons to go to the demon’s head and had been working out. Most of the time, Asta joins him because he uses his magic in the shape of weapons, but there are times like today that Izuku doesn’t wait for Asta. Which means, he gets lost in his head again.

Asta scratched his head before giving a smile to Yuno, before giving him the laundry and shouting that he’ll go to Izuku.

Yuno just sighed. He held the basket on his chest, before using his quirk to dry the clothes inside.

****

Not that Izuku’s downcast, he’s absolutely ecstatic to learn that his friends can finally use their Magic! Honestly, ever since he learned what Magic really is and was demonstrated in front of him, he was fascinated by what it can do. It’s like having a quirk that is very versatile, and it works in dozens of situations. The only downside with Magic is that if your attribute was not suited to other’s magic attribute.

Though he will admit that he just felt that feeling of uselessness again when he realized he _may_ be unable to use Magic. He may have a chance on the Grimoire Awarding Ceremony, but he wasn’t putting his luck on it. Literally, he is already quirkless, and obviously, since he was now 15 and he had no signs of magic whatsoever, he was not expecting anything. He really ran out of luck. Though he can’t help but still hope, that maybe, there is still some deity there, that help him fulfill his dreams just once.

But since he can’t depend on luck and in deities, what he will do to accompany his friends to become a magic knight? Or at least, send them off to become one?

Simple. Strengthen his body. That is the very least he can do.

Izuku was lean, but he is not scrawny, no sir. If he wants to be a magic knight, he needed to make up for his lack of quirk, or maybe Magic, since apparently in this continent –It still feels weird for him to say that- Magic is everything, just like quirks are everything in Japan. It seems the Clover Kingdom doesn’t fare better here either. Here, he thinks that discrimination was much worse.

Why? At least in Japan, there is a law against Quirk Discrimination, here though? He is pretty sure that no one acts against such discrimination. The peasants with weaker magic are considered the bottom of the hierarchy, and was shunned by the nobles and the royals. Royals were much more open in showing that they are disgusted by the peasants, which infuriates Izuku more. And you know what? He is absolutely sure there is hell ahead of him. Other than he was a peasant in the boonies, he is also a foreigner.

He pushes up for the thousandth time of the day, before slumping against the tree he leaned into the first time he went here. He is tired, but that’s okay. After drinking water, and no, he will not drink that Moguro leaf juice that Asta always offers to him and drinks, even though he said it was supposed to good in increasing magical powers. He’s not that desperate to drink that ungodly concoction.

“Oya, Izuku! Are you here?” Asta called out from the entrance of the demon’s head, and Izuku smirked.

“Do you think so?” He deadpanned, and he swears that he heard him laugh.

“Don’t be like that!” Asta playfully swatted Izuku, which he easily dodged. Izuku laughed at the gray-haired boy, who seemed to pout at him. “Anyways, why you didn’t wait for me? Do you hate it when I train with you? Or something’s just on your head? You seem to distance yourself to us more the ceremony comes…“Asta trailed off, and Izuku’s eyes widen at his statement.

“N-No! It’s not like that!” Izuku spluttered, waving his hands frantically in his friend’s accusation. Although what he can do to explain it to him? God, maybe he looked like he was sulking.

“Then what is it?” Asta asked whether it was curiosity or worry laced on it, Izuku can’t distinguish it. The green-haired boy sighed.

“It’s just… it’s been, what? A few years since you got the magic of yours with Yuno, but with me…I don’t think I’ll get to use magic, Asta. I mean, why would I be able to use a foreign power if I am not even born here?” He replied, his eyes suddenly finding the ground very interesting. And there is even a three-leaf clover there too as if mocking him. Asta hummed in contemplation before speaking,

“So what? You are just giving up like that? Don’t you forgot our promise to each other?” The gray-haired boy inquired again, and Izuku’s head shot up then looked at his friend incredulously. He didn’t know if he should feel angry, hurt, or concerned about why Asta of all people questions him of his goals even if he already made it clear years ago that yes, he will be a Magic Knight along with them, no matter what.

“What?! No! Of course, I want to. Though I am not that focused on being the Wizard King, like in our promise, being a Magic Knight is enough for me.” Asta looked at him with a small frown, and Izuku huffed, he knew what is going on inside that head of his, “And no, of course, I am not! Giving up!” He smacked Asta by the head, which the gray-haired boy replied with a hiss, “Why you of all people said that?!” He screeched, and Asta had the guts to look ashamed. Great for him.

“It’s just that you sound like you are giving up just because you don’t have magic like us. As if you let that hinder you.” The gray-haired boy sheepishly smiled, and Izuku chuckled.

“Nah, I am not giving up. I’ve already given up on my past dream, like hell I’m going to give up on this. And, to inform you, I’m just focused on building up my body ever since you got to use magic, so I think that’s fair for me to have a way to catch up to you guys, right? I’m sorry if it felt like I’m distancing myself from you.” He scratched the back of his neck, and then he heard Asta huff in amusement.

“You really are one of a kind, you know?” Asta said, a grin plastered on his face.

“I have been told,” Izuku said with all the seriousness he can muster, but to Asta, he just looks like an angry bunny, so he laughed. Izuku’s face contorts into confusion, as Asta continued to laugh. It continued for some time before the gray-haired boy finally composed himself.

“Sorry about that…Anyways, are you excited for the Grimoire Awarding Ceremony? Maybe at that time, you can finally be able to use magic?” He asked, his fingers on his chin, and Izuku sheepishly smiled.

“Yeah…I was hoping by the ceremony, I’ll be able to use magic like you…I just wish.” He muttered the last one, and Asta sure heard it, but just waved it off.

“What are you talking about!? I am sure you’ll get to use your magic by then, Izuku! Just have a little faith in yourself!” Asta grins again, and Izuku scoffed.

“Sure,” Izuku said as he picked up his water bottle, before trudging to the entrance of the demon’s head, leaving Asta on his feet.

“Hey! Wait for me!”

_______________

Katsuki huffed as he finished taking down another robot and pushing an extra out of the way. These people really think they can pass with the simple tricks they have been doing. He scoffed, as he went to search another robot again, only to hear a rumble behind him.

He turned around and cursed. In front of him, in all its glory, the Zero Pointer, walking its way through buildings and destroying it. Of course, Bakugo isn’t dumb, he knows he can’t fight that humongous robot all alone without some injuries. So he ran in the opposite direction, only to hear something, or rather someone, whimper in pain behind him. He turned around again and saw a pink-skinned girl trapped in the rubble. It seems that the girl can’t use her quirk in the position she was in, otherwise she’ll hurt herself and the Zero Pointer was dangerously just a few meters from her.

Cursing again, Katsuki ran towards her, and once he reached her, he tried to lift up the rubble, only to fail miserably. The pink-skinned girl looked at him, a hint of fear in her eyes, and that sure brought some memories of a certain green-haired boy to him.

“Try to cover yourself, this is gonna be big.” He said to the girl, who nodded absentmindedly and tried to move her body away from the direction of where Bakugo’s palms are facing.

Katsuki collected all the sweat he can muster and used his quirk on the zero pointer to at least try to immobilize it, or even just slow it down just to make enough time to save the girl.

A loud and huge explosion come out of his palms, directed at the humungous robot. It rang throughout the testing area, many examinees watching in awe how powerful his quirk was.

After the explosion ended and the smoke is cleared, some parts of the Zero Pointer were burned to crisp, and the wires that had been directly affected by the explosion sparked. There is no doubt, that robot won’t move for a while.

Present Mic screamed time is out, and Katsuki rolled his eyes.

Grumbling, he rubbed his wrists and hissed at the pain. He decided to ignore it and stepped closer to the girl trapped in the rubble, but first…

“Oi Shitty Hair!” He screamed, and the examinees looked around each other to see who he was talking to. Knowing his fuse is getting shorter, he glared at them, then pointed to the boy he was calling.

The boy pointed his fingers to himself, whispering _‘me?’_ , and Katsuki nodded before saying “Yes! You, hurry the fuck up here and help me with her!” he shuffled under his feet as he kicked some stray debris and concrete out of the way, before crouching to see the girl in eye level.

“Can you move after we lift this shit out of you?” The blonde grumbled and motioned for the shitty- _red-haired_ boy to help him lift up the rubble. He saw this extra’s quirk earlier, so he probably is the only one who wouldn’t get hurt that much, seeing he can literally turn into a rock- or harden his skin, either way, it’s just the same in Katsuki’s books.

The red-haired boy grinned at him, before helping Katsuki lift up the rubble from the girl. Both of them grunted, and Katsuki spoked through gritted teeth, “Hey, could you possibly be able to get the fuck out of there? Just crawl if standing hurts like shit.” The pink-haired girl looked at him amused, before nodding and crawling out of the rubble, using her arms to crawl out and drag her lower body. Once the girl is out of the way, Katsuki counted to three, and he and Shitty Hair dropped the rubble, with Shitty Hair sighing in relief and the blonde ‘tsking’ in annoyance.

”Hey, thank you for that! I’m sorry if I cause you trouble on getting your points. I’m Mina Ashido, by the way.” The pink-skinned girl cheerfully exclaimed to the blonde and Katsuki felt his eyes twitch. Before he can grumble an answer, Shitty Hair interjected.

“By the way dude,” He nudged Katsuki and the blonde hissed, glaring daggers at the redhead, “That was so manly, bro! Destroying the zero pointer like that.” The redhead exclaimed, with the pink-skinned girl agreeing.

“Tch. Fine. Just don’t get yourself hurt again.” Katsuki grumbled as he kicked a stray piece of debris, and started to walk out to the clearing where the other examinees were rounded up by Recovery Girl. He looked back and saw Shitty Hair assisting the pink-skinned girl to walk, even though it was slow because of her injuries. Recovery Girl saw his wrists and healed them, before going to the other students. He was about to go, but the redhead seemed to not get the memo since he approached him as Katsuki walks away.

“Hey! I kinda forgot to introduce myself. I’m Eijiro Kirishima, hopefully, we are in the same class!” The redhead grinned again, and Katsuki’s eyes twitched again.

“I don’t need to introduce myself to you, if we are in the same class, then we are in the same class. I don’t care.” The blonde huffed and walk out of the testing area altogether, leaving Kirishima hanging.

“What’s his problem?” Ashido asked the redhead, who just sighed and scratched his head.

“You tell me.”

_______________

A week later, and Katsuki’s letter finally arrived at their house. He screamed to his mother to give him some privacy about the letter, and after having a screaming match, Mitsuki finally relented, if Katsuki tells his results after he read it.

He went to his room and slammed it, before ripping apart the envelope. A piece of paper and a disk fell out, and the disk played a hologram.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!” The person on the hologram- All Might, exclaimed, and Katsuki hissed. He absolutely didn’t expect that.

“You passed the written exam quite perfectly, with you being on the top 5 scorers of this year! And not only that, you scored 56 villain points, and that’s enough for you to land into the hero course!”

Katsuki huffed. Of course, he passed, why the hell he wouldn’t? He stood up and was about to turn off the projection when All Might on the screen spoke again.

“But, that’s not all! What kind of hero school are we if we don’t scope out people who had saved others and did the right thing?” The screen flashed Katsuki screaming and pushing the others away from the debris, along with his stunt to the Zero Pointer. “The entrance exam was not only graded on villain points! There are also Rescue Points! They’re given by a panel of judges, and it’s the other basic ability we at U.A look at!” The screen then flashed the scoreboard, with his name on the very top- the number one spot. “Katsuki Bakugo, not only you got 56 villain points, but you also got 60 rescue points! You passed the written and practical exam in flying colors! Come, Young Bakugo. This is your Hero Academia!”

And that’s how Katsuki found himself throwing the disk away, luckily landing on his bed. He huffed. This is the first step in becoming number one. No…This is the first step in fulfilling his promise.

_________________

March came by, and all around the Clover Kingdom, the 15 year-olds have gathered in the Grimoire Tower and the awarding ceremony is held, where they receive their own grimoires, which enhances their magical powers.

Asta, Yuno, and Izuku stood side by side inside the tower, waiting for the ceremony to start.

“Hey Izuku, once you’ve got to get your grimoire, I’m sure you’ll be able to use magic too!” Asta cheerfully said, as he slung an arm to the green-haired boy, who grinned in return.

“Yeah! Once I got to use magic, I’ll catch up to you guys in no time!” Izuku exclaimed, and he began jumping on his feet. Asta chuckled at his friend's antics, and Yuno had a small smile in his face.

Whilst in there, Izuku heard some murmurs around him that the three of them should not be given grimoires because of their standing, or how pathetic they are that they even went here. Izuku even heard people mock him just because apparently they found out he is a foreigner. He scoffed and gritted his teeth. He can’t do anything about their opinions. Not yet at least. It was frustrating, but he needs to get used to it.

“Welcome, young men and women.” And that pulled him out of his stupor, along with the tap of Yuno in his shoulder.

The master of the grimoire tower introduced himself and informed the kids that no one in this area became the wizard king or even a magic knight, and wishes them to be one someday. _That probably gonna change today_. Izuku smiled.

“Now it’s time for the awarding of the grimoires!” The master exclaimed, and with that grimoires on the tower glowed, and then floated in air. People gawked at the scene, even more so when the grimoires levitated towards their own respective owners.

People compared each other’s grimoires, and Izuku frowned.

No grimoire made its way to him. Regardless, he remained silent. He didn’t want attention to be directed at him because of that.

But…seems the deities really hate him, because the one who declared that they will be taking the magic knights exam and be able to get in pointed him out.

Cue laughter and mockery. Izuku just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He’ll just wait until the attention is away from him.

Thankfully, he got the attention diversion. And he was absolutely ecstatic.

It’s because Yuno has a four-leaf grimoire! He remembered that it was rare to have that kind of grimoire, and he was happy for his friend. He smiled and congratulated the black-haired boy, who just gave a small smile of his in return. Asta got his grimoire too, it’s grey in color and the borders are simple like the owner but sharp around the edges. Definitely fitting for the gray-haired boy’s metal magic.

Izuku…got nothing, but he still smiled and walked out with his friends. Even if it hurts.

After all, this is what he already expected, right? He’ll just hold his head up for now, and he will do what he can to achieve his dream, magic, quirk, or no. He still has his mind and body to fall back on, so he’ll bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally re-edited this shit XD Hope the grammar errors are now minimal, unlike last time where there was a load of it. Honestly, I think I wrote it when I didn't sleep for a day maybe that's why I don't know what am I writing. Anyways, just like I said, I'll try to update as much as I can!


	6. Unstoppable Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally gets his grimoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the outline of the story, but my mind can't think of a way to write it lol. Updates for this can range to a week to two months. In short, I had no definite update schedule for this.

“Asta,” Yuno calls the attention of the gray-haired boy and Asta turned around before humming in question, tilting his head. “Do you think Izuku went for the demon’s head again?” He asks as they walk their way towards the orphanage. Izuku separated from them after the grimoire ceremony, without even saying a word and just gave them a smile that looks too pained for his comfort. He might not admit it, but he is worried about him.

“Probably. Don’t worry about him though. He just likes to vent there like me! He’ll be back by sunset, I know it.” Asta grinned, chuckling as he holds his grimoire up to further inspect it. Finally, he can use his magic fully. It’s his first step in becoming the Wizard King.

They stayed silent for a while, but then the silence was broken when they heard footsteps behind them.

“Well, well, well…the four-leaf clover chosen boy along with some boy I don’t know of. Eh, whatever.” 

Both boys turned around and saw a skinny man that has a wicked grin plastered in his face. One moment they are standing freely, the next they found themselves bound to the wall by chains. Asta tried to move first and Yuno tried to use his magic, but both of their attempts are futile.

“Who are you?” Yuno asked, still trying to use his magic or even just move in the binds. He can still feel his magic, but it feels like it is being restrained. The man just merely chuckled.

“I’ll stop doing that if I were you. My Creation Magic: Binding Chain restricts the movement _and_ the magic of those it captures. As for who I am, I am a renowned Magic Knight as of recently, but they kicked me out so now I’m only a wretched thief.” The man’s grin widens, eyes narrowing in glee, and now the light shone in his face, a scar passing through his right eye can be seen, “They call me Revchi.” The man took a step forward to the duo, “And by the way, I’m taking that four-leaf grimoire.”

Chains shot out from the walls and the floor, moving towards Yuno’s grimoire, before coiling around it, then taking it back to the user of the chain magic.

“What’s the point in getting his grimoire? It’s not like you can use it?” Asta inquired and the man scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But, the underground collectors are buying grimoires with four-leaf clovers at insane prices. Sorry for you, your friend has rotten luck as I happened to be here. Pretty ironic for his grimoire that is said to have good luck, before he can even start his legend it already has ended.” The man chuckled again.

The man looked at Yuno’s pendant and grinned again.

“Guess I’ll be taking that-“

He is cut off by a yell from afar that is increasing in volume.

“What the hell do you think you are doing to my friends!!?”

Revchi turns his head towards the source of the sound, only for his face to meet the heel of a shoe. He flew to the opposite wall facing Asta and Yuno.

The man winced as he touched the spot where the foot came in contact, then looked up from his spot to see the green-haired boy he saw earlier in the ceremony, standing protectively at the two other brats.

The boy who wasn’t even given a grimoire. Oh, how he has stooped so low, for a brat like him had a chance to kick him.

“Nice kick, brat. Though that is all by chance.” The man waved his hand and Izuku tries to dodge all the chains that shot out of everywhere, but in the end, he found himself bound in it, but at least he is still in front of Yuno and Asta.

_He can still protect them._

“Say brat, why haven’t you ran when you know you are useless when fighting me?” Revchi steps forward and sneered at him. Izuku glared at the man but nonetheless gave the man an answer.

“It’s because I want to be a Magic Knight!” The green-haired boy shouted and the man gave him a surprised look before laughing.

“Magic Knight? How can you do that if you are such a pathetic child born without magic? You’re practically useless! You won’t be able to find a job, let alone be a magic knight! Because you live in a world where magic is everything, you are practically set to give up everything! I bet your friends aren’t even your real friends! They are just pitying you! A priceless find but worthless at the same time! You are-“ The man says more, but at the sharp words he threw, Izuku found himself lost in his mind, the voices in his head from his childhood returning again.

_Pathetic. Useless. Worthless._

No matter where he goes, he’s always called like that.

He is just a _pathetic, quirkless,_ and now, _also magicless Deku._

Izuku felt punches and kicks coming from the man after he finished his speech, but he didn’t care.

All he can hear is the self-deprecating thoughts that are spiraling in his mind _. I_ _had such great friends, I doubt that they mock me but...I know I didn’t deserve them._

“ **Hey!”**

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his friends yelled at the man in unison. The man in front of him stopped punching him midway and gave the two brats an irritated look.

“Who are you to say that he is pathetic, but you yourself is one? Aren’t you a bit of a hypocrite?” Asta practically snarled at the man, and Izuku is surprised. For someone like him who is pretty positive about everything, that was so out of his character. Next to him, Yuno huffed, before speaking.

“Yeah, and it’s true that he won’t become a Magic Knight-“He was cut off when the man laughed and sneered at Izuku again. “See, your friend even knows it’s a pipe dream for someone like you!” The man grinned, and behind him, he can feel Yuno rolling his eyes at being interrupted. That is what he hates the most, Izuku knows.

 **“But!** That’s only because you won’t become a Magic Knight by yourself! We’ll do it together, and I’ll become the Wizard King!” Yuno yelled, and Asta complained beside him.

“Oi, Yuno! That’s my line!” The grey-haired boy exclaimed, and he heard Yuno huff again.

“Wow,” The man chirps as he claps, clearly amused, “you brats are just as pathetic as him! Whatever, since I already completed my goal, I guess I need to clean my mess.”

The man stood back and smirked maniacally, before bringing up his hand in front of the three brats, channeling his magic to attack them.

“ _Dance of the Pitless Viper!”_

As the chains shot out again, time seems to slow down as memories seemed to resurface on Izuku’s mind, flashing him the moments where he felt helpless on not saving his mom on the fire, on how he can’t defend himself in front of the bullies, and the time he and Asta recklessly tackled a man who is intent on stealing Yuno’s pendant in their childhood. Then after the painful memories, he remembered the loving smiles his mother gave him, the smiles of both friends gave to him and how they tried to support him no matter what.

 _They shouldn’t die here…No, you need to save them before it’s too late… **Protect them!** _A different voice that he isn’t familiar with screamed the last sentence in the back of his mind and Izuku found himself burning in determination.

Izuku snapped his head up and glared at the man, unaware that the whole area seemed to dim as dark red and black energized flames scattered around them, raging as it eats the man’s chains, making the man’s creation magic dissipate in an instant. All of them are now free from the binds and Asta and Yuno’s magic are now also free from being restricted. A wall of fire that had the same dark energy covered Izuku’s front before it disappeared too as the man that attacked them backs up and stares at him in shock.

“I knew it. It’s impossible for Izuku not to be chosen. Not after he worked so hard for it.” Yuno murmured as he stares at Izuku in surprise, and Asta looks at the green-haired boy in awe, as the greenhead’s grimoire glows in the same dark energized flames that surrounded the area earlier, floating beside the boy.

Izuku still glares at the man. It only grew more intense when the man backs away until he hits the opposite wall. The green-haired boy gritted his teeth, trying to tame his rage.

“Scum like you shouldn’t have been born. All you do it to take and take without accounting the people you stump on!” Izuku snarled, taking steps forward to the man who is shaking in both surprise and fear.

However, Revchi didn’t see the green-haired boy in front of him. The man’s mind dug onto his deepest fears, and because of that, he is not fearing Izuku. He is fearing the man that said similar words to him when he was still a magic knight. And he is seeing that man in front of him now.

“ _How scum like you got to the Magic Knight? You betray and take and betray just because it benefits you? How about the people involved?! What about my family, my son who needs to take his child away because of your greed?” A man with curly red hair screeched at him, demanding him for answers._

“We did nothing to you-“ Izuku spat, eyes burning in rage.

_“We helped you-“The man spat, eyes burning in rage._

**_“SO HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!”_ **

Revchi struggles to stand, violently shaking in fear. The illusion of the red-haired man kept flickering between the visage of Izuku and the man.

“No, all of you should’ve died by now…” The man murmured shakily, trying to keep eye contact in the boy but is clearly struggling. “Die, you wretched magicless brat!” The man screeched as he channeled all of his magic to the attack the boy.

As the chains near Izuku, time seems to slow again as a wall of fire resurfaced in front of him again and once the chains came in contact with it, the fire ate the magic again, nullifying it instantly.

“He…nullified my magic?” The man gasped disbelievingly and Izuku scoffed before clenching his fist.

“You hurt my friends, you had to pay!” The green-haired boy yelled, grabbing the sword that materialized beside him which is also composed of the same dark energy from his grimoire.

But from the outsiders’ perspective, or rather, in Asta and Yuno’s perspective, it was a terrifying sight.

Izuku only knew that his grimoire materialized a sword, but he didn’t know that it also materialized energized spears that seemed that seems to be raging in dark black flames behind him, ready to attack the targeted man. Izuku growled, glaring daggers at the man. At one moment he is far away from Revchi, in the next few seconds he is only a few feet away from the man and Izuku shifted his stance, bringing the sword to his side.

“Being Quirkless nor Magicless can’t stop me from fulfilling my dreams!” Revchi screamed as the sword Izuku is holding is swung onto the man’s torso, and the spears shot out from their positions, two pinning the man in the shoulder to the wall behind him, while the others got stuck on the wall. Soon, Revchi passed out from the pain.

Izuku backs away and panted. The sword in his hold and spears slowly disappeared, leaving the man that is pinned by the latter slide down in the wall.

Adrenaline soon left Izuku’s system and he fell down. Only to be caught by two strong arms in each of his shoulders.

“You’re as reckless as always, Izuku.” Yuno reprimanded, but the black-haired boy has a trace of a small smile in his face, while Asta, on the other hand, is full-on grinning at him.

“Just like I told you, have a little faith in yourself! See, you got your grimoire!” The grey-haired boy exclaimed and Izuku found himself laughing, at the same time crying.

“Asta, I guess all the training we did is useful after all!” Izuku laughed in the holds of his friends, before wincing at the bruise on his face. Asta and Yuno looked at each other before they settled Izuku against the wall. They checked the boy over and Yuno sighed in relief. At least Izuku only got bruises and some cuts from that man.

“I finally got my grimoire! I got to be Magic Knights with you guys.” Izuku laughs, ignoring the tears that are running down from his face. Asta laughed with him, and Yuno just smiled at them.

“Guess you saved me again, Izuku. Say, do you remember our promise to each other when we were kids?” Yuno asked, and Izuku smiled at him, the memory flashing in his mind.

_“Then I am going to prove to everyone-“Asta declares, but is cut off when Izuku interjected._

_“Prove?” The green-haired boy asked and Asta chuckled at him before ruffling his hair from his place in the snow._

_“I am going to prove everyone, that even if you are poor or an orphan, you can still become the Wizard King!” Asta finished, and Yuno huffed beside him._

_“Hey, all of us are rivals!”The black-haired boy stated and Izuku looked at his two friends in confusion before the realization sets in his mind._

_“But no, no, no- I just want to be Magic Knights with you!” Izuku flails his arms in denial but Yuno held his wrists, stopping his arms from moving._

_“It’s okay, we’re all still rivals! But, we’ll become Magic Knights together. No matter what.” The black-haired boy gave him a small smile and Izuku stared at Yuno for a long time, not noticing the tears that started leaking from his eyes._

_“Mhm. No matter what.”_

“I can’t believe you still remember that. I became a sobbing mess afterward, after all.” Izuku smiled at Yuno, who gave him a hand to pull him up. Izuku gladly accepts the help. The green-haired boy dusts himself before joining his two other friends.

“Even though I had no intention of being friendly on my rival, I guess I don’t mind it with you. After all, we promised to each other that all of us will become magic knights together.” Yuno then held up a fist and Asta’s eyes widened before he bumps his own to Yuno. Both Yuno and Asta now turned to Izuku, awaiting him to join.

Izuku felt his eyes prickling again but stopped the tears from flowing. He bumped his fist to the other two, a laugh escaping his lips.

“And we’ll see who will become the Wizard King in one of us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now you know the attribute of the magic of the once owner of Izuku's grimoire. It's not sword magic people, meaning licht nor the elves will be in this story. I might add them in the future, but I doubt it lol.


End file.
